


灯影戏

by VelvetCaliban



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetCaliban/pseuds/VelvetCaliban
Relationships: Angel Devil & Hayakawa Aki, Angel Devil/Hayakawa Aki
Kudos: 2





	灯影戏

这是由天使恶魔，你，以及你的各个部分演出的独幕剧。天使无法听到你与自己的会话。你们没有舞台，没有幕布，没有中场休息，没有拿到剧本，没有预先彩排。你们饰演你们自身。你们观照你们自身。

**OPA** : 我将领你从此去往海滨。你左侧的街上空无一人，有片沥青刚巧翻新，正等待晾干。它的表层还湿润着，在将落未落的太阳下溃烂流脓。

 **额叶** ：这是一处正在结疤的伤口，避开它很容易，践踏是种恶劣的行径，让它再次流血是可耻的。

 **视觉皮层** ：天使正走在你侧边，他肩上衣袖无所依托地摆荡。

 **海马体** ：你与天使两人一共失去三条手臂，得到三个月空闲。

 **额叶** ：一条手臂换来一个月，伤病假期论斤称。你该和天使商量，每人各付一条半，两清以后无需互相找零。听听，你的疯狂具备悲哀而精确、无尽下行的逻辑。我们共享这种逻辑。

 **OPA** : 灰色水体横亘在你右侧，它是我们的目的地，但在这段路上被栏杆遮挡。现在还未到去那儿的时候。向前走吧，这条直线虽偶有微小偏差，其方向却极为稳定。但多么奇怪啊，我觉得自己好像正在坠落。

 **额叶** ：这有什么值得奇怪？逻辑与现实的下坠难道相异吗？它们在思想中不是具备着等同的向量吗？

 **天使** （喃喃自语）：我并不喜欢海。

 **杏仁核** ：你也一样。某种已忘怀的记忆，奇特的预兆，或难解的深层意识攫住了你的咽喉。

（ **无意识** ：这种直觉或许与某个名字有关，而你厌恶自己的念头，因此给它添入许多佐料，使它面目全非，最后忘却其根源。但我原谅你，即使你无法聆听我的话。）

 **杏仁核** ：追根溯源并非我的职责，我只能透露：水下酝酿着疯癫，而水上有难测的命运。

 **海马体** ：我记得过去有人曾向你发愿道，倘若死后还剩下尸身就想要葬在海中并被群鱼分食。如此一来，她的各个部分便能散落各处、周游世界。后来她真的死去了，但什么都没能留下来。

 **杏仁核** ：是我令你为她流了眼泪，我曾令你为很多人流过眼泪，即使感到疲倦也无法放弃自己的功能。事实上我已经太过疲倦了。

 **天使** ：现在离开吧，还来得及。你和我不同，能去往任何地方。

 **额叶** ：他是正确的。

 **海马体** ：有一则传闻说如果嘈杂人群突然毫无理由地沉默下来，是因为天使或恶魔从上空飞过。

 **额叶** ：但天使不是令这则传闻不攻自破了吗？重力实在冷酷，对他也一视同仁。天界生命落入泥中，必将失去自由，承受种种苦难——我知道你并不相信，但不要怪我耽溺于联想吧——你怎能责罚陷入思维的额叶？而从地底来，初次见光的生命则会遭受围捕追猎，它们使人的精神回到中世纪。天使的任何一重身份于他都毫无益处。

 **杏仁核** ：但他也是错误的。

 **海马体** ：别忘记你衣袋里的购物清单，上面写着白糖、葱、鸡肉和牛奶，三人份。折好的清单角落微张着。你瞧它像不像正尝试述说秘密，却因为没有喉舌而只得沉默的嘴唇？

 **顶叶** ：它的尝试划伤了你的右手，微弱痛觉顺着神经攀爬上我的表皮，犹如寄生植物长出触须。

 **额叶** ：你得回去，还得看顾他们。

 **你** ：我不必了。这里有电次和帕瓦，还有玛奇玛小姐。

 **天使** ：玛奇玛？啊……你喜欢玛奇玛吧？

 **杏仁核** ：当然。

 **你** ：算是吧。

 **天使** ：为什么？

 **你** ：为什么是指……

 **视觉皮层** ：天使抬头看着你，金色的迷雾盘踞在他虹膜里，如两团月晕正在缓慢自转。他如此平静、如此超然。

 **海马体** ：她是你的救命恩人，还曾说过最信任你。

（ **无意识** ：在她手中诸祸轻于鸿毛，施恩于人易如反掌。而信任虽然甘美，却徒增你身后重负。）

 **杏仁核** ：是她让你照料他们，使你过上像人的生活。你无法不承认自己得到久违的快乐，即使你不承认，也无法瞒过我去。

（ **无意识** ：而你越来越害怕这种生活的终结，宁可放弃复仇，即使肝脑涂地肠穿肚烂，也甘心为他们付出。比起一无所有的人，单只拥有一样东西的人才更加无助可怜。）

 **额叶** （盖棺论定般地）：我们应当喜欢她，你应当喜欢她。

（ **无意识** ：我无法对他说话，你们能够，却要这样欺瞒他吗？）

 **额叶** ：欺瞒是生活的必须。

（ **无意识** ：但粉饰心境是非自然的！）

 **额叶** ：自然就等于善吗？若不经粉饰，你甚至无法现身。

 **你** ：她曾拯救我，说过信任我。

 **天使** ：像位私人救世主一般？

 **额叶** ：对于失去信仰公有神祇能力的我而言，她确实成为了某种依归与解答。毕竟如果祂真正存在，你的家人不会如此轻易就死去。我笃定超验正义全是诡辩，世上没有诗意的公平。

 **海马体** ：啊，说到这些，我倒记起有名修女虽神智清醒地终老，从未显露过痴愚征兆，但实际她的脑上早已有神经纤维缠结和斑块堆积，其本身也开始萎缩。

 **杏仁核** ：或许我们将来也会枯萎，或许我们甚至没有枯萎的机会……

（ **无意识** ：万幸的是我不需要经验这些，无形的事物永无凋敝的一天。）

 **额叶** ：别再多愁善感了。脑——我们——是灰白色的，我不得不把它和花椰菜联系在一块儿。后来你总是特意避开花椰菜，反正它切起来也十分麻烦。

 **海马体** ：修女终生侍奉上帝，有人相信她的健康是一场神显。

 **额叶** ：而我只是突然醒悟到世上还存在太多藏匿着的病灶。不少人貌似无虞，实际已经从里面开始慢慢烂掉。只是我们颇为仁慈，替你分泌多巴胺，替你撒谎，让你看起来像还活着一样。

 **FFA** : 玛奇玛小姐是活人圣像，有奶油般的手指和微笑的脸庞，她当然不可被疑，她和祂完全两样。

 **额叶** ：我热爱怀疑，但在某些事上……即使怀疑被证实了，也毫无用处。

 **天使** ：你信仰她正如献上终生的门徒，但这迷恋是不智的。祂的存在既难以证实，也难以证伪，并不牢靠；她的真诚既难以证实，也难以证伪，并不牢靠。

 **杏仁核** ：世上哪有理智的喜爱呢？如果我动摇了，那一定只是未知的、人心的隐秘在作祟吧。不要轻信我，不要轻信你自己。

 **额叶** ：而且多么荒诞，竟存在一位不可知论的天使？一旦没有祂，天使会成为失怙的概念。

 **天使** （仿佛看透了你）：生在地狱、无法飞行的天使才最为渎神。翅膀只是种增生，光环让我的头发沉。于我而言，恐怕弑父也没有什么奇怪，何况他未曾在场……但那太过劳心费力了，我宁可早些死去——

 **你** ：你不会如愿。

（ **无意识** ：你不会让他如愿。）

 **听觉皮层** ：天使暂时失去了语言。

 **OFA** : 他眨了眨眼睛，像是里面偶然进了些灰尘。

 **海马体** ：需要我提取出那场风暴来吗？在风暴里，天使被席卷到高空，他向后仰去时暴露出苍白脖颈，让你幻视到天鹅垂死，翅膀自肩胛骨下方流泻，飞羽犹如片片削薄的金属。

 **杏仁核** ：他头顶的光圈映进眼中，还令我恍惚以为他超凡入圣……错觉是多么危险。

 **额叶** ：话说回来，天使会觉得留在地面是一种苟延残喘吗？他如果渴望过飞行，那该是一生一次的机会，即使代价无比高昂。

 **杏仁核** ：那个瞬间近似飞行，但也近似毁灭。

 **额叶** ：天使本身具备以太般的性质，好像随时都能从现象世界消失。我认为羽毛与光环太过沉重，反而使他无法逃逸。天使是他自身所非的生命，天使是一种非天使。

 **杏仁核** ：但我们留下了他。

（ **无意识** ：我没什么可反驳的。）

 **OPA** : 这条路太长了，走得太久了。

 **顶叶** ：鞋里进了一颗石子，硌痛了我，也硌痛了你的脚底，使你心神不定。

 **杏仁核** ：我可没有因此心神不定！只是海边的风有些冷。

 **天使** ：……盲信与迷恋都站不住脚。别再走得更远了，倘若走得更远，可触的人间也只是经验现实，或者经验幻影。就像你只能看到屏幕玻璃，却无法看见显像管。来自她的拯救与真诚或许是荧屏映照出来的，不具实体的东西，是不实之中的不实。

（ **无意识** ：事物可以与其样貌正相反，或者具备难以拆分的内在联系，而你并不知情，就像你无法认知我。你畏惧我的本相，将我推入你的梦里，活在你绝无可能涉足的荒原上、深海中。狼嚎与鲸咏跟随我，使我成为你意识深处的斥力。你梦见火时看到我，梦见雪时看到我，梦见焰芯结起坚冰时也看到我。）

 **额叶** ：你尽可以在梦中出没，但我绝不容许你来到世上。

（ **无意识** ：我无需在场。你以为我不栖居于你们之中吗？）

 **你** ：我并未盲信她。

 **天使** ：“首先，祂不会欺骗我”？

 **你** （沉默片刻）：我还曾疑惑过为什么人们会恐惧天使，以致于塑造出你来……

 **额叶** ：但现在倒有些明白了。

（ **无意识** ：人恐惧尖锐赤裸的诚实与看透诸事的眼睛，简要来说，人恐惧神圣。但我何必忧心呢？我在思维的水面之下匍匐着，这儿是距离神圣最远的地方。）

 **天使** ：与我同名的事物曾倾倒七碗灾殃、曾降祸于世上，没什么不可解的。

 **FFA** : 他低下头，眼睫交织网罗住他的目光，滴水不漏包裹全部秘密。

 **pSTS** : 我尝试剖解他，却并没有成功。我并不是总能成功。

 **你** ：你只是叙述了一种未曾发生的可能。

（ **无意识** ：比起朋友来，恶魔仅仅缺少一个字母。）

 **额叶** ：而冲动过分的热情与受难酷肖彼此。

 **天使** ：时至今日，你经验的一切也只是你经验的一切罢了。你可以总结出百万条规则，可以说世上没有白乌鸦，还可以说世上没有被命名成天使的恶魔，在我看来，这两样东西存在的概率十分相近。“未曾”不具备绝对意义，它无法剔除未来的危险。铁则不存在于经验之中，也不诞生于经验。

 **听觉皮层** ：已经很近了，我听见涛声。天使的话音混入其中共同流动，波浪沾湿了句尾，使之变得喑哑。

 **你** （低声说）：但……她给予我如今的生活。

（ **无意识** ：你知道自己的声音几近哀求吗？你知道若再多怀疑几分，假象就将崩解了吗？）

 **海马体** ：见过沙做的城池吗？但凡移开视线，它就不是上一刻的模样了。居民们供奉用沙做了这城的人，恳求他别轻易毁掉现有的结构，不要心血来潮便掀动洪水，并且至少留下呼吸的孔穴。

（ **无意识** ：不孕的沙漠令人不安，变化多端的沙漠则更加令人不安。）

 **额叶** ：人世是她的沙盘，你的生活便是这城池，是她一手铸就。要使你万劫不复，只需她一个念头。

 **杏仁核** ：你怎么敢不相信她呢？你害怕失去眼前的现实。

（ **无意识** ：你害怕承认现实可能在她手心上摇摇欲坠。）

 **OFA** : 她眼仁里有灿烂融金，掌纹中豢养着雷电，只要她愿意，天空都会为她而烧起来。

 **杏仁核** ：因此你只能尊崇她、只能爱她。

（ **无意识** ：好像凡人的爱能换来她一点心慈似的。）

 **杏仁核** ：绝望活在你的爱之中。当你说爱，你也感到徒劳，它们同时永生不朽。

（ **无意识** ：它们和我一样不朽。难怪你如此驯顺……但你难道不畏惧有朝一日从盲目的好意中醒来？）

 **额叶** ：所以我早早便说过了，欺骗是必须，隐瞒是美德。

 **天使** ：你可以自由。

 **额叶** ：你不能。

 **杏仁核** ：你不敢。

 **天使** ：我不希望从今往后都要梦见你。

 **视觉皮层** ：天使将视线移向你的袖管，而你避开这眼神，转而望向他身后。在那里，太阳正缓缓下坠，犹如烧过的烙铁，薄而烫，令你疑心它是否具有厚度。烂熟的红揉碎了涂在天使羽翼上，好像落日也咳出一点血来。

 **FFA** : 他看起来真正像个天使了。

 **pSTS** : 但他嘴角上隐隐流露出悲悯和伤感，像是预知到有什么已经无法挽回一般。

 **OPA** : 时候到了，去海边吧，别再迟疑。

 **你** ：我必须去请求最后的事了。

 **额叶** ：求她在你走后永固沙制堡垒。

 **视觉皮层** ：是谁从我视野尽头挖去了一块？还留下无光的、摇曳的洞……啊，原来那是在风里搅拌的漆黑裙裾。

 **FFA** : 是玛奇玛小姐。

 **OFA** : 她的虹膜包含微缩行星环，她的鬓角浸染都铎玫瑰。她面庞上每个部分都极为规整美丽，宛如依照特定公式、为了特定目的塑造而成。

 **FFA** : 倘若放在一起，她的五官之间便形成曼妙的均衡，眼帘低垂肖似岩间圣母。

 **pSTS** : 她看见你和天使，露出了微笑，或许是愉快的表示。但我分明正专心解析她，却仍觉得眼前覆盖着隐形面纱。

（ **无意识** ：如果某天看到她大笑的模样，多半不是一件好事，大笑会打破这种均衡，将其化作晕眩与迷狂。日神匆匆退场，而接替者则是……）

 **你** ：是谁？

（无意识不再说话，在你听见它前它便已经退场，脚步没有半点声音。这是它的天性。）

**OPA** : 看见那条锁链了吗？它来自母亲的腹部，它正指引你，你逃无可逃避无可避。终点近在眼前，我的使命已经完成。去吧、去吧。

 **视觉皮层** ：粘腻软体动物般的海洋侵入我，让我有些犯恶心。

 **额叶** ：它有着多张面孔，肩负生殖与灭亡的隐喻，表层覆盖远古巨兽的血，守卫着底部混沌而庞然的子宫。

 **视觉皮层** ：但我偶尔会欺骗你，我的朋友，尽管这非我所愿。因此要知道里面真正有些什么，你只得自己去听、去触碰了。

 **杏仁核** ：我感到寒冷……为什么会这样冷？

 **听觉皮层** ：我听见黑暗在其间鼓动和蜂拥，推挤着落入通向内部的产道。

 **额叶** ：她在自身里侧生产，这痛苦不可计量、无以解脱，钴蓝内壁扭绞翻滚、彼此撕扯，因此海上才总有波浪。

 **听觉皮层** ：它们震颤恸哭，蜿蜒地结成妊娠纹……

 **额叶** ：她从来不忌食子。

 **小脑** ：但你走向她——

 **杏仁核** ：而天使在你身旁。

* * *

**演员**

你 饰 你

额叶 饰 额叶

顶叶 饰 顶叶

小脑 饰 小脑

天使恶魔 饰 天使

海马体 饰 海马体

杏仁核 饰 杏仁核

（无意识 饰 无意识）

视觉皮层 饰 视觉皮层

听觉皮层 饰 听觉皮层

Fusiform Face Area 饰 FFA

Occipital Face Area 饰 OFA

Occipital Place Area 饰 OPA

Posterior Superior Temporal Sulcus 饰 pSTS

**剧本**

未来的恶魔

**导演**

支配的恶魔


End file.
